1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device and a technology related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology in which a distance-measurement signal, used for detecting a focus in a phase-difference detection method, is obtained from a photoelectric conversion cell incorporated in an image pickup device (solid-state image pickup device) is provided.
For example, in an image pickup device discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156823, a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells, each including a photodetector and a micro-lens disposed at an incident-side of the photodetector, are provided. The plurality of photoelectric conversion cells include the photoelectric conversion cells for image pickup and the photoelectric conversion cells for phase-difference detection, with each type of photoelectric conversion cells being disposed in the same plane.
Two types of photoelectric conversion cells for phase-difference detection, that is, a pair thereof capable of dividing an exit pupil, is available. The two types of photoelectric conversion cells are such that pixel outputs regarding an object image that have passed through different pupil areas are obtained from the two types of photoelectric conversion cells, respectively.
In addition, in measuring distance, the two pixel outputs obtained from the respective two types of photoelectric conversion cells are compared with each other to detect a focus.